1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a cable sleeve for the structured storage and handling of optical waveguides guided in optical waveguide cables.
2. Technical Background
Cable sleeves for the structured storage and handling of optical waveguides guided in optical waveguide cables are used in optical waveguide cable networks for protecting spliced connections at connecting points of two optical waveguide cables and for protecting optical waveguides at branch-off points or at dividing points of optical waveguide cables. In doing so, the cable sleeves must guarantee the continuity of the optical waveguide cables as if the optical waveguide cables were not interrupted. Great importance is attached here to the structured storage and gentle handling of the optical waveguides so that the transmission characteristics of the optical waveguides are not negatively affected.
A cable sleeve is disclosed in EP 0 646 294 B1. The cable sleeve disclosed here comprises a covering body and a sealing body that can be fed into an opening of the covering body, the sealing body comprising a gel-like sealing material, which is arranged between two dimensionally stable plates. According to EP 0 646 294 B1, the sealing body can be slid in and out in a hollow cavity in the axial direction with respect to the covering body in order to compensate for pressure differences between an internal pressure and an external pressure of the cable sleeve. In doing so, the sealing body comes to bear against different stops depending on this pressure difference.
A further cable sleeve is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,391, which likewise comprises a sealing body, which comprises two dimensionally stable end pieces and a compressible gel element arranged between the two end pieces. According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,391, the gel element is pierced by clamping elements, which press the two dimensionally stable end pieces against one another.